Whispers in the Dark
by Gaarasgurl666
Summary: Tate/OC. Even now I can hear them; the voices whispering and begging me to take them with me...
1. Chapter 1: Forsaken

It was half past five and already the sun was beginning to go down; the colors in the sky were darkening, becomng a dark blue color speckled with white spots. No moon tonight.

I was staring in wonder at the presumed murder house, three of my friends waiting behind me. The game of truth or dare had escalated into something dangerous; who knows what would happen when we got , a short blond with dark eyes, called attention to himself. The rest of us gathered around him, shivering and drawing our jackets closer to ourselves. It was a cold night, so very cold; I could see my breath and remembered the days when I was younger, when I'd pretend I was smoking. Those were the days where I didn't worry about...

"We'll draw straws on who has to go in for the dare." He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the straws. They were gripped tightly in his hands as to not give away the lengths. He held them out, each one of us slowing sliding a straw out from underneath his fingers before comparing the sizes. Just my luck, my straw was the shortest of the bunch. I got 'good luck' pats from my so called friends, each worriedly watching me as I approached the house that seemed to be looming over me. With a gulp, I nervously made my way up the stairs that led to the house. It had this air about it that made this moment all the more tense for me; my heartbeat was quickening and I clenched the pills I had in my pocket tightly. My anxiety was bound to act up while I was out at night, so I had brought them along just in case. This wasn't a good idea at all in the first place, but at the same time I could satisfy my curiosity of the so called murder house. Maybe I'd even see a ghost or two.

The front door creaked open; peeking my head inside I saw the coast was clear and stepped inside. I shivered immediately upon entering,there was something not right about this house and I could feel it. I began to step through the house, deciding the basement wouldn't be the destination thatI'd be heading for. Upstairs would be much safer; I had to spend at least ten minutes in the house without running out after all. I'd always heard terrible stories about things that happened in basements, and attics, too. Maybe I should've just stayed by the front door and out of sight so that as soon as my time was up, I could dash out and that would be the end of it... I was already walking though, my brain screaming for me to pull back but my body wouldn't listen.

I began walking upstairs, the only clear sound the echo of my footsteps. All the doors in the hallway were shut and locked; I had tried to enter a few of them to no avail. Why were all of them locked? Were the current owners that paranoid about burglars that they locked the doors before leaving? It wouldn't surprise me, there'd been another rooms about this crazy old couple that lived here currently. I mean, they're pretty crazy, the old woman believes in all these odd fairytale stories and her husband used to be in jail. The rumors that milled around the school about them were relentless; they hadn't been in this town for more than a month and already they were being butchered...

I spun on my heel suddenly, my heart beating ten miles per minute as I glanced into the dark end of the hallway. I thought I'd heard something, a squeaking sound of latex but the hallway was empty… right? I bit my lip, taking careful steps forward as the sudden sound of footsteps made me stop. I turned back towards the stairs again, seeing nothing and deciding to continue on my walk. Nothing was there, I thought silently to myself, nothing is there and you're being a fool! Nothing is there, nothing is there, _nothing is there_-

"Shit-" A silhouette stood out against the darkness, and began to rapidly approach. It looked like a man in a full black suit, I could hardly make out its shape as it was illuminated against the window, and now it was taking quick strides towards me. I began to panic, turning around and starting to run back towards the stairs. Screw this stupid dare, forget it! I was getting the hell out of here! I felt a hand grab hard onto my shoulder, letting out a loud cry of surprise as I was suddenly pushed down to the floor. My head cracked hard against the wood, bright lights flashing before my eyes as I rolled along the carpet. Stars danced around my head as I tried to think of where I was again, the jolt to my head had gotten me mixed up and confused. Something was wrong, something was going terribly wrong and...

I winced, touching the wound now on my head and crying out in surprise again as the figure loomed over me. I pushed myself backwards quickly, my sneakers squeaking against the wood as I pulled myself closer to the stairs. I was so close, I just had to get control of my legs again. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to convince myself I was just seeing things. This was all an illusion, just something I'd seen in a horror moviesomewhere and I was associating it with the murder house and-

I reopened my eyes, glancing around quickly. No one was around anymore, not a sign of a single soul. I tried to stand up again but it felt as though I were being clawed at; I let out another scream and tried to move away from whatever was attacking me; I felt smothered in a world of darkness as I pulled myself across the floor. I couldn't stand up without getting pushed away from the stairs and further towards the room at the end of the hall. I couldn't move without pain shooting through my body. The door towards the end of the hallway began to open, and in a panicked state I crawled inside, slamming the door shut and collapsing onto the bed.

My breath began to become shortened, I couldn't breathe and my mind was racing on the illusion. I gasped for air, grasping at my throat as I felt my vision go blurry. I-I can't breathe, I can't think straight, I was having a panic attack! I couldn't think clearly about what pocket held my medicine; I patted at the jacket I had on for it but it was nowhere to be found. It must've fallen out of my pocket while I was freaking out. Even now I can picture it clearly rolling from my pocket, the sound of the pills shaking in its container as it rolled down the stairs. I couldn't breathe, and I could now no longer see; soon I felt nothing, falling limp on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: So Long, Goodnight

"Hey, wake up." I felt a soft nudge on my arm and groaned. The voice wasn't familiar. "Come on!" My eyes fluttered open, my vision slowly coming into focus. A boy was looming over me, looking down on me with worried eyes.

"Who are you?" I muttered dreamily, wincing as I forced myself up. There was a moment where I looked around the room in the murder house, suddenly turning my head to the side as I saw something lying on the floor. No, it was someone. "Fuck-" I could feel the vomit well up in my throat as I was about to be sick; the unnamed boy held out a trashcan to me which I quickly took.

That was me on the floor. That was my body, lying there with scared, open eyes and a terrified expression. It still looked fresh, as though it'd only been there for a few hours. Terrified I pushed away and rolled onto the other side of the bed, trying to catch my breath. Was I just seeing things? Was I going crazy now? The anxiety must have really gotten to me…

"Answer me." I looked at the boy. "Who are you?"

"Names Tate."

"Do you live here?"

"I used to… when I was alive." I frowned, glaring at him. He must have just been so idiot my friends paid to make me look like a fool. That body on the floor wasn't my own, it was some stupid dummy dressed like me and my head was still being messed with as we spoke. I carefully crawled over to the other side of the bed again, staring down at the body.

It couldn't have been a dummy. It was me.

My hand reached down, gently brushing against… my own skin. Why could I still feel it? It was so cold and clammy now; deaths effects were still setting in. I was really dead. I guess it was shocking, but it wasn't completely… unwanted. My life had never been what I wanted it to be when I was alive, but maybe now that I was dead… Maybe now things would change and I could change the way I see things. I didn't have family, no one would miss me. My friends would move on and forget as if I was just another insignificant person in their life.

"Why did you come in the house?" Tate asked curiously, sitting beside me on the bed. "Why are you here?"

"I-It was a dare." I stuttered. "I mean, my friends are waiting outside. I have to go." Tate shook his head.

"Don't you get it? You're dead." He stated boldly, not sparing my feelings it seems. "You can't leave."

"You're wrong." I stood up. "You're wrong!" I ran from the room, quickly jumping down the stairs and heading out the front door. I glanced behind me; Tate hadn't followed, and I ran to my group of friends waiting outside for me on the sidewalk. I knew this was all just a dream, they'd see me soon and I'd be on my way home to continue living my miserable life.

As I exited the gates to rejoin them, something happened. I felt as though the wind was being knocked out of me, as though invisible hands were pulling me back. My vision went black for a mere few seconds, but when I looked around again I was in the house once more. I was staring out of the kitchen window towards my friends, who had begun to walk away. They were just leaving me here.

"No! You guys!" I cried out again, maybe I just wasn't paying attention last time. This time I'd leave for sure. I reached the gates again and pushed with all my might, but the invisible hands grabbed me again and this time they forced me upstairs, into the bedroom where I had started out. Tate was still standing in the same spot, his eyes on me as he frowned.

"I told you." He sighed, walking over to me and patting my shoulder. "You don't look too sad."

"Death isn't my greatest fear like it is some peoples; I think death brings a certain peace we never had in life. But for it to happen to me now…" I crossed my arms across my chest, looking away from Tate to my body. "The owners are going to find my body…"

"No, they won't." I shot a questioning glance towards Tate. "I'll move it with some help." The door clicked as it opened, a young woman and doctor entering the room. The woman looked disdained, walking over to stare down at my body.

"So young…" She stated mournfully. "Just a baby herself…"

"I-I'm 15 actually…" She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Of course…" She whispered with a smile. "Maybe externally you are… Charles, you can't cut her up. Don't ruin her childlike beauty, you just can't…" Her hand softly stroked my face and I felt as if I could almost feel it in my current ghostly form.

"What happens now?" I glanced from all three ghosts, I assumed the woman and 'Charles' were dead as well, my eyes finally stopping on Tate.

"You live here forever." He shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"You're not serious?" I exclaimed in surprise; the man who looked like a doctor walked over to my body, examining it as the woman stood close by. "I can't stay here forever."

"Where else would you go?" Tate asked with a smirk. "You'll find someone to keep you company here… There are certainly enough people in here." Nora shook her head, leaving the room as Charles lugged my body over his shoulder. We could still touch things that were living? How was that possible?

"I'll be back." Tate nodded as he helped Charles with my body. "Don't worry; you're lucky I'm the one who found you."

He left me to stand alone, my death still on my mind. I had never felt such an odd feeling before in my life; I felt as though there were something missing from me now.

_'My life is what was missing. And there's nothing I can do about it… I'm helpless and alone. I'm dead.'_


End file.
